Not Going Anywhere
by boombamfirepower
Summary: When one faces a life-or-death situation, one often thinks of their family. Judy is no exception. One Shot. Nick-Judy fluffiness but can just be friendship if you want.


She was shaking. Whether it was from the cold or the fact that her silvery fur was wet, she wasn't sure. The EMS worker, a doe, told her she was in shock, but she didn't believe it. It was just the cold.

She barely registered as Bogo drew a blanket around her shoulders.

"Hopps?" His voice was surprisingly soft for such a large man. She met his eyes wearily. "I am so sorry. If I had known this would happen, I never would have sent you there."

The "there" that he was referring to was a small house at the edge of Sahara Square that was completely deserted. After several reports by neighbors of shouting, the house was secretly surveillance, and they found that it had been commandeered by one of the most notorious drug dealers in the country, an oxen named Mr. Fledge

She didn't blame Bogo for anything that transpired when he sent her and two wolves into the house to make an arrest. He had thought she would go unnoticed among the drug cartel. He couldn't have anticipated the ambush that awaited them when they entered.

The wolves were killed on the spot. Mr. Fledge stepped in before she got a bullet to the chest, claiming her death would draw more attention to their little house. His gorilla guards wrestled her, and the wolves' dead bodies into a dark van. The one thing that they didn't anticipate was her quick thinking. When they turned to wrestle the bodies into the back, she sprayed the wheels with fox repellent.

It didn't occur to her until after they parked under an overpass where they were headed. Lights illuminated the Saharian River in front of the car. She was yanked out, once by the ears, and forced to watch as the two wolves were weighed down with rocks and chucked into the water.

When they tried to grab her, she reacted instinctively, using her powerful hind legs to kick away from her captor. Using their surprise to her advantage, she ran and dove into the water.

She didn't expect them to come in so soon after. An arm wrapped around her waist, paws were pressed on her shoulders, holding her down. Her lungs were smaller. She couldn't stay under for as long as they could.

She kicked and fought against their powerful hands until darkness swam at the edges of her vision. The last thought she had before she lost vision was of Nick, who currently was at his apartment, studying for his final exam of the police academy. Would he miss her? Would he be able to move on with a new partner? She didn't want him to be alone ever again.

The sudden release of pressure on her body startled her. Despite being practically unconscious, she reacted instinctively, heading towards the surface.

There were suddenly more paws and on her, but they drew her up towards the surface. She choked and spat when she got to fresh air.

The next twenty minutes after that passed quickly. She was ushered to the back of an ambulance and checked for any serious injuries. Bogo saw to getting the Gorilla's in the police vans, and Mr. Fledge got a car of his own. Even though they worked quickly, the press still showed up, and were able to get quite the story. Judy kept herself hidden behind the ambulance, not wanting her face plastered all over every news channel.

"Judy." Bogo was looking at her expectantly. Her thoughts had drifted. "Go home. Take a day off and get some rest.I'll get someone to drive you home." She nodded, still unwillingly to say anything.

She felt…..numb. Not from cold, really. She had been at the precinct for almost a year now, but this was the first time she had ever been convinced that she wouldn't make it out alive. It was a terrifying thing to think about, one's own mortality. She couldn't stop thinking about her family, how they would have had to cope. And Nick….

"Hey," she said to the cop driving her, " He looked at her, surprised to hear her voice,"You think you could do me a favor?"

By the time she got to Nick's, it was just after midnight. He was still awake though, studying at his kitchen table.

"You know Carrots, I-" he started out saying playfully when he opened the door, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her face. "Judy, what happened?"

"Nick." Was all she said. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He stood stone still for a moment, surprised, but then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside. He shut the door behind them and she began sobbing.

"Judy." He said softly, just holding her. "Was it a case?" He knew her too well. She nodded through her tears. Her sobs subsided, but tears still slid down her grey fur. She pulled away, suddenly feeling bad for getting his pajama shirt all wet. "Do you want to talk about it?" his thumb brushed the wet droplets from her cheeks, and the tenderness of his paw surprised her.

"I almost died, Nick." It sounded so childish. She almost expected him to laugh at her, but he didn't. "I almost died, and all I could think about was you." He froze, and she worried she had driven a wedge between them.

"Carrots, I-"

"Nick, please." He frowned, unsure of what she meant. "Just stay with me." He made to say something, but she stopped him. "I don't care how. I just need you here."

"Judy, I am here." He replied quietly. "I'm gonna be your partner and we are going to kick some ass. Whatever happened tonight was just a bad night." He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "Tomorrow is going to be better."

"Thanks." She sniffled, stepping back.

"Hey, it's my job. Somebody has to keep you from going crazy." He said jokingly, and she allowed herself to giggle.

"And you'll keep me sane and stay with me for a while?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You kidding, Carrots?" He replied. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

A/N: Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
